


Slow Dance With You (Bubbline Fluff)

by Flexi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexi/pseuds/Flexi
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum has been confined to a medical ward for her concussion. Nurse Pound Cake is very strict on her policy about visiting hours, and Princess Bubblegum is booked up. But Marceline has different ideas: dancing in the starlight atop the candy castle.Just don't let Nurse Pound Cake find out!





	Slow Dance With You (Bubbline Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 'Come Along With Me' last night. I cried. A lot. But the whole concussion thing gave me some great ideas, inspired as well by Marceline's song 'Slow Dance With You'. So I wrote more lesbian fluff, obviously.  
> This is actually my first clean, PG work, so enjoy!

“We got scared!” Banana Guard 18 confessed, followed by a chorus of ‘yeah’ from the six other guards standing around Princess Bubblegum’s hospital bed.

“Thanks, guys. You were really great back there.” Princess Bubblegum smiled like a proud mother, causing the Banana Guards to blush, shuffling their feet in embarrassment. “Bring it in, guys,” she extended her arms. The Banana Guards piled on top of her, smothering her in affection.

“Visiting hours are over!” Nurse Pound Cake announced, ushering the guards out. Bubblegum smiled again at their retreating forms, rubbing at her broken ribs with a wince. Nurse Pound Cake fussed over her bandages, shining a light in her eyes, administering more memory tests. Bonnibel Bubblegum thought back to the fight with Golb, it had all been such a blur. Uncle Gumbald, that horrible creature emerging from beyond the veil of reality, Finn almost dying in its gullet-- she shivered, pulling her sheets tighter around herself, staring out onto the Candy Kingdom from her window.

Princess Bubblegum drifted into a deep sleep. She awoke in an abyss, endless darkness spiraling out in all directions. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin, and slowly turned. Six eyes, staring down at her, a crooked maw of broken teeth with that serpentine tongue. Golb. Bonnie’s fists clenched.

“Go away!”

Golb grew closer, its strange runes spinning and spiraling its head.

“Go  _ away! _ ”

She watched as Finn, Jake, Marceline, the Candy People, all walked in a line, into Golb’s gaping maw. Bonnie screamed into the void.

“ **They do this for you. You killed them,** ” Golb spoke, his warbling voice shaking her bones and causing her ears to bleed. She fell to her knees with a scream. Her head throbbed with pain as she clutched at her hair, tears streaming down her face.

“NO!” Bonnie sat up, her heart racing.

“Hey, hey, it’s just a nightmare!” Marceline sat at her bedside, leaning in to embrace her. Bonnie wept as she buried her face in Marcy’s chest, too choked up to say anything. Slowly, her breathing slowed down and she leaned back into her pillows, sitting up.

“I thought-- I thought you were--” she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“I’m not leaving,” Marceline said firmly, looking into her eyes, “Never.”

“Thanks, Marcy. I just keep dreaming about  _ him _ ,” she toyed with her covers, scrunching them in her white-knuckled fingers.

“I know, baby. I know.”

Bonnie breathed deeply again, wiping the tears from her cheeks, “How did you get in?”

“Your window, dum-dum,” Marceline laughed, “I brought you flowers.” She pointed to the side table, where a handmade bouquet of bright flowers rested.

“Aww, they’re so pretty!” Bonnie’s tearstained face cracked into a smile.

“Shhh!” Marceline whispered, “Nurse Pound Cake might hear us!” She grabbed Bonnie’s hand, “I have something I want to show you.”

“Jeez Marcy, it’s like old times all over again. Sneaking out of my window with you, hoping Pep Butts doesn’t hear…” They laughed again as Marcy helped her up. Quietly padding across the floor, Marcy perched on the sill before falling backwards with a wicked grin.

Bonnie sighed, the corners of her mouth curling ever-so-slightly as she looked down to see the vampire was hovering lazily a few inches below the window, “That one always gets me.” She climbed down into Marcy’s arms, her thin gown doing little to protect her from the midnight air. They flew to the top of Bubblegum’s castle, landing on a balcony overlooking the grasslands, and the Ice Kingdom beyond.

The moon was bright tonight, giving a clear view. Marcy gently placed her other hand onto Bonnie’s hip, looking down into her eyes with warm familiarity. Bonnie held onto Marcy’s shoulder, gently waltzing with her. No words were necessary as the two old friends danced quietly, their silence only broken by the distant rustle of the treetops or the sounds of a distant owl.

“I love you, Bonnibel Bubblegum,” Marceline murmured. She had said those words before, but this time she wouldn’t be met with indecision and shock.

“I love you so much more, Marceline Abadeer,” Bonnie said, resting her tired head on Marceline’s chest. She closed her eyes, allowing the gentle rhythm of the dance to lull her to sleep. Marceline smiled to herself, scooping Bonnie up in her arms and carrying her back to bed. Tucking her in, Marceline brushed her lips against Bonnie’s forehead before slowly making her way out the window and leaving the princess to sleep.

She shut the window quietly, her heart content and warm. Sure, Ooo would have more trouble in the future, but as long as she had the people that loved her, she could face any demon.

Back in the Candy Kingdom hospital ward, Bonnie was sleeping peacefully, her dreams silent for the first time in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it!  
> I'm not gonna beg for kudos, but if you liked it, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> ~Flexi


End file.
